Is This Our Fate
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: When Maka meets Kid during a summer vacation, they fall in love. At the end of summer she finds out that she's going to move and they won't be able to see each other again. When he goes back home to where he lives and goes back to school. In his class theirs a new student, who is this new student. Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater


MAKA'S POV

I wonder who that boy is. He looks lonelu, maybe I can talk to with him. I walk up to the boy with back hair that has three white stripes. "Hello" I say to the boy hanging out by himself. Ge turned to me and when I looked ijto his eyes, he looked a little sad. Although I did notie his nice golden eyes. "Why are you by yourself?" I ask. "It's because I'm Lord Death's son. I'm a shingami so other ids don't want to be near me." he told m getting depressed because he thought that would make me go away. "That shouldn't matter. i'll hang out with you evene if you're Lord Death's son." I say giving him a big smile. "My name is Maka," I introfuced myself. He gave me a shy smile. "Nice to meet you Maka, my name is Death the Kid." "Nice to meet you Kid." I tell him. We start to hang out and out. The whole summer we did this. Until I heard the news.

Just when summer vacation was ending my parents were getting a divorce and I was going to move with my father. On the last day I was their, I was with Kid. "Maka, is it okay if we hang out next summer vaction when I visit here again?" Kid asked me. "I'd love to hang out with you, but I can't. I won't be living here anymore, and I;m moving tomorrow. So I won't be here next summer actually." I say and smile sadly. This summer we got close, so close that I even fell in love with him. Now I have to move, it's really depressing. "You know Maka, to be honest. Being with you is the best thing that happend to me. I hate to say this the day before you're moving, but I just can't wait. I love you Maka." Kid said looking at the sky. Hearing that made me exteemely happy and made me realize. Over the summer he overcomed his shyness and became a straight forward kind of person, he can finally stand up for himself. I smile with happiness though I fet like crying. As I think of something a tear falls from my eye. Why does fate play with my emotions.

KID'S POV

I saw her smile sadly and tear fell from her eye. "Kid, I love you too, and it hurts knowing that this has to happend." she say to me giving me a weak smile. I fill with glee but just thinking that she has to move makes me forget about all that glee. Of all times why did she need to move, why now. As we sat at the beach she lays her head on my lap and I pat her head. t hurt m seeing her cry, but what hurt the most was knowing the girl you like who likes you back, is someone you might not ever see again. When it was night, I decided to walk her home. In the driveway of her house, their was a moving truck. "I guess this is goodbye." she says hugging me and me hugging her back tightly. As she pulls away I grab her wrist and hug her again and when I pull away. I slowly lean in and kiss her deeply. She grabs my shirt tightly from surprise but slowly lossens her grip and closes her eyes and kisses me back. As we kissed deeply her ather came out of the house and saw us kissing. We pulled away and I said "This won't be our last time seeing each other. Just wait for me." I kiss her on the cheek and run to my house as her fathers starts yelling at me, although I did here something. I heard Maka giggling like girly girl which was something I never heard before. After that I went back to the city I was from to my father.

2 weeks later...

I miss her. I want to kiss her again. That's all I kept thinking about in class as the class waited for the teacher. I saw my teacher come into the class. Stein is such a weird teacher. Even when he started talking girls still stared at me. Ever since summer vacation, and I overcomed my shyness, people have been trying to talk to me. "Alright class, we have a new student," Stein said. The whole class started to get excited. "Is it a boy or girl?" I heard one of my new friends say which was Liz. "I wonder if that person likes giraffes?" I heard Liz's sister Patty say. "Alright miss Albarn come in," I heard Stein say. I lift my head. "Wait did you say Albarn?" I say quietly so no one can hear. They don' t look to me but their eye's widen at the sight of the girl. My eye's widen the most I'll say.

MAKA'S POV

I don't feel nervous at all. Even though I'm a new student I should be a little happy that I'm not. My teacher tells me to walk into the classroom. I walk in to see everyone's mouth opening to a big O. I look around until I see him. I grin at the sight of him and then I think to pretend that I don't know him. "Her name is Maka Albarn." My teacher says. "Any question for her?" he says after. "Do you like giraffes?!" I heard someone yell. "Sure" I say. "Are you single?" a boy asks me. I look to him and I notice who it was. I close one eye and put a finger on my mouth "Who knows." I say. Most guys fall from my charm. He grins and plays along with me. "Mkay." he says. I noticed how girls were surprised by the question. I hear a girl say "I thought he use to be shy, look at him now, he seems to be like a playboy now." "Alright Maka you're going to sit next to Death the Kid, he the one with the golden eyes." my teacher say pointing to Kid. I nod and walk towards him. As I was walking to my seat, I immediately noticed an angry girl and she stuck her foot out and tried to trip me. I close my eyes as I walk up to her. I poen my eye and whisper to her. "That hickey on your neck is visible." she flinches and puts her hand to neck where their was a fresh hickey. She pulls her leg back. I walk next to Kid and sit. (the class is designed just like in the anime) As I sit their, my hands go to my sides and so you can't see because the desk. I feel something grab onto my hand. I knew Kid was holding my hand. In return I hold his hand too. We sit through class sharing this moment. We were in a bliss.

**Sorry guys, I don't know why I wrote this even though I need to update my other fanfics. Well tell me what you guys think.**

**~ RedHodOtaku out ~**


End file.
